Chiro and Jinmay's First Crush
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Chiro/Jinmay love fic and stuff. It's cute. Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Love Story." It's a very sweet story!


Chiro and Jinmay's First Crush

by: Terrell James

Chiro and Jinmay were walking towards Shuggazoom City for a little fun. They went into the park and saw everyone dancing and having fun. Chiro stared at her and said, "Want to dance?"

Jinmay giggled and said, "Sure."

When they started to play a hip-hop song, Chiro and Jinmay did some fast dance moves and they were all having some fun. Everyone else joined in. They were all looking at them and both of them felt a little shy. One kid said, "Your dancing is off the hook!"

Chiro chuckled and said, "Thanks."

Hours later, they all were dancing and talking. Chiro and Jinmay were sitting under the stars, talking.

"So, great night, isn't it?" asked Chiro.

Jinmay turned around and said, "Yeah, it's a great night."

"I guess this might be the first time that we've gone dating together. I've always wondered how we could be together." said Chiro.

Jinmay giggled and said, "We've only known each other for a few years, Chiro. For the past couple of months, we've been friends and now I'm a member of the monkey team alongside with you. So far, I think it's awesome that we would actually be a couple."

"Yeah, I mean, wouldn't it be weird?" asked Chiro.

"About what?" she asked.

"Us, being together." said Chiro.

"Well, yeah. It would be kinda awkward if they see us as boyfriend and girlfriend, even though, we're just friends and stuff." she said.

"Or monkey team members." said Chiro.

"Same thing, too. Only a little different."

They both laugh at each other, then sighed nervously. Chiro turned to her and said, "You know, I'm really glad that you're on our monkey team."

"Me, too."

"Do you think we should--"

"Kiss?" asked Jinmay.

"Well...., yeah."

"I'm not sure, yet."

Then, the DJ said, "Okay, everybody. It's time for a little slow dance. Grab your couples and let's dance the night away with a little love song."

He started to play a little country-pop song and Chiro and Jinmay were standing up, walking towards the park and started dancing together. The song took them to a little imagination of being boyfriend and girlfriend as they stared at each other nervously.

_We were both young, when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air_

_I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_You say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase_

_begging you please don't go..._

_And I said_

_Romeo, take me, somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll the the princess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

Chiro and Jinmay were dancing and she leaned her head on his shoulders. He felt okay with it, knowing that he has a little crush on her, though she didn't know it.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet, because we're dead if we knew_

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

_Oh, oh_

_Cause you were Romeo-- I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"_

_but you were everything to me_

_and I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me, somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how I feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Oh, oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you, and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad-- go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say... yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_We were both young when I first saw you..._

Chiro and Jinmay looked at each other and came closer to them and kissed them on the lips. When they opened their eyes, they felt embarrassed and they blushed. After the dance, they went back to the Super Robot, holding hands. As soon as they came in, Antuari, Sprx, Nova, Gibson and Otto were looking at them.

"This is awkward." said Chiro.

"How was the dance?" asked Sparx.

"It was good." said Jinmay.

"How good?" asked Nova.

"Did you guys kiss already?" asked Sprx.

Chiro and Jinmay were staring at each other and Chiro said, "No. What would make you guys think that?"

"Well, I was on my way to see what you were up to, and then I found you and Jinmay dancing together and you were smooching. It's crucial. You two kids are in L-U-V!" said Otto, teasingly.

"Yeah, we kissed. So what?" asked Jinmay.

"Well, when a boy and a girl come together, the opposite gender combines to a relationship that some might say, serious. This is just like Romeo and Juliet. When he rides his horse on her balcony, he finds his love for her inside. It's forbidden love. Once it grows, the relationship between them grow more serious and before they know it, it becomes clear. They can't stand to be apart from each other." said Gibson.

"You've been reading Shakespeare again, haven't you?" asked Sprx.

"It's not a problem that I love classic love stories. They make me have good days." said Gibson.

"You know what will give me good days? Ignoring all over your Shakespearan bullcrap." said Sprx.

"What do you know about romance? I don't see you reading Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet every once in a while." said Gibson.

"Oh, please. You wouldn't know romance if it hit you in the face." said Sprx, sarcastically.

"Excuse me. We're talking about Chiro and Jinmay. Since when did we start talking about Shakespeare?" asked Nova.

"He started it. He got us mixed in this 18th century crap." said Sprx.

"Shows what you know." said Gibson.

"I think they're meant to be." said Nova.

"Oh, shut up, Nova!" Gibson and Sprx both said.

"Screw you both." said Nova.

"Enough!" exclaimed Antauri.

Chiro, Jinmay, Nova, Sprx, Otto and Gibson stared at Antauri and he said, "This has gone off far enough. The thing is Chiro and Jinmay are still monkey team members and nothing serious."

"Yeah, what he said." said Sprx.

"Anyway, let's hit the sack, guys." said Chiro.

Everyone went to the bed and Chiro and Jinmay went to their bedrooms and said good night to each other. When Chiro got to his room, he laid his head on the door, sighed softly and fell down on the floor. Jinmay did the same thing too, only she swooned. They always knew that they were both boyfriend and girlfriend, even though they're team members and nothing more.

* * *

**The song was called "Love Story" from Taylor Swift. I LOVE that song and I love Taylor Swift. She's awesome and a great country song. So I thought it would be a great thing to for Chiro and Jinmay. I thought of it for 2 1/2 weeks, so hopefully it's a good fic and that it worked!**


End file.
